


Doll

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson, Loki_in_Chains (Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Bratting, Bucky is a good dom, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Bucky, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Heavy BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Punishments, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, electrical play referenced, passive play, porn with plot eventually, safe sex, submissive loki, unprotected sex, unsafe play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Loki_in_Chains
Summary: Secretly kinky Dom Bucky, his bratty sub Loki, and their crazy relationship





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is fun porn, the plot is in the following chapters.  
> Keep your eyes on the tags in case I delve into something that makes you uncomfortable. There is lots of swearing, sex, rough play and teasing. Please let me know about anything you guys catch anything I have missed. I know the way I write my BDSM play might not be the favourite for everyone but it's what I like. 
> 
> Be smart, be safe and communicate with your partners. Also, yes, Loki's safe word is STOP. A safe word can be anything you want it to be.

Going to the bar always seems to be a bad plan. There always seems to be something. Whether it's the drinks being weak or the place being overly crowded Loki always managed to find something to bitch about. This time it was the way the bartender made his drink. Bucky knew some of it was to get under his skin, rile him up so he would be extra aggressive but mostly it was just him being a bitchy prince.

With his boyfriend trying to explain to the bartender how to correctly make a Manhattan Bucky simply sipped his drink in relative peace.

“So handsome, you come here often?” Some pretty red-head asks as she sauntered over. Her dress was tight and barely left anything to the imagination.

“Yeah.” Bucky acknowledged her but immediately went back to his drink. The last thing he needed was for his ridiculously jealous boyfriend to make a scene. Clearly the woman had a different script. That or she had entirely missed the thin man with jet black hair and green eyes who kept looking his way. Then again maybe her plan was to make him jealous.

“So then why is this the first time I'm seeing you? I mean a looker like yourself can't have flown that far under the radar.”

“You would be surprised Miss.” Bucky could tell she liked that she was getting glared at by Loki. He figured she must have a death wish.

“I doubt that very much. Let me buy you a drink.”

“No thank you Miss.” Bucky turned back to the bar and sipped his whiskey.

“Why?” the redhead pouted. “’Fraid your girlfriend will find out? It's just a drink and besides, if it goes that far I won't tell.”

“No. Thank you. I came here with my boyfriend and plan on leaving with him.”

“I promise. He'll never know.” She leaned in and ran her hand up his leg. Behind him he could feel Loki's eyes boring into his neck. She was clearly just not getting it.

“No. Now if you don't mind, Ma'am, I would… LOKI!”

“Just a quick reminder, these are mine.” Loki snarled right next to Bucky's ear as he groped his boyfriend's junk, his other arm wrapping around Bucky's shoulders “And so is he. He told you to go, I suggest you listen to the nice man and go.”

The woman stared for a moment and then let her eyes track down. As they tracked back up there was recognition and fear in them. She didn't say a word as she walked away.

“Loki. You know I hate being groped like that.” Bucky turned in his boyfriend's arms.

“Well it made her go away.” Loki sounded indignant. He knew full well how uncomfortable being manhandled in public made Bucky. Bucky glared at him. “You like it well enough in private, Barnes.”

Without a word Bucky grabbed his mischievous boyfriend by the shirt collar and pulled him into the bathroom. Once inside he leaned against the wall and stared at his boyfriend. Loki could see the change in his demeanor. Something dark, aggressive and playful danced in those blue eyes and it did things to him.

“Kneel Loki.” Bucky's voice was harder than it had been in the bar.

“On this disgusting floor? I think not.”

“You heard me, Doll, kneel.”

Loki rolled his eyes. He was playing a game they both liked and he knew it. Bucky would give and settle for a compromise.

“Don't make me tell you again Doll. Get on your fucking knees.” Bucky growled. This was still a part, but meant it was going another direction. Loki blinked at him.

“But… what if someone walks in?” The thought of others seeing him submitting made the highly proud prince uncomfortable.

“Then they get to see you sucking me off, kneeling on the floor of a public bathroom.” Bucky shrugged. “I have told you soo many times not to grope me in public. Especially in situations that others can see you doin’ it. Yet you did exactly that, intentionally so someone would see. You don't like people knowing you’re a submissive then don't go around groping me. Now on your knees Doll!”

“This… is my punishment, for breaking that rule then Master?” Loki did as he had been told. He knew he was in trouble.

“Ah, which rule Doll?”

“I am not to grope my Master in public. I am sorry I broke your rule Master. Please don't make me do this.” Loki looked ashamed. Bucky ran his hand through Loki's hair.

“You take this part of your punishment like a good boy and I'll fuck you in one of those stalls like the slut you are. Sound like a deal Doll?” Bucky let a smile creep onto his face.

“Yes it does Master. May I pleasure you with my mouth now Master?” Loki purred. The promise of sex was the perfect compromise.

Bucky didn't speak, just undid his fly and let Loki pull everything down. For as mischievous and arrogant as Loki acted he was an obedient submissive. He didn't need to be told that he wasn't allowed to touch himself or hide what they were doing. Normally he was good about following their rules but he did like to get punished sometimes.

Gripping his hair Bucky pushed his way down the alien prince's throat. From the way Loki gripped the waist band of Bucky's jeans as he had his throat fucked, Bucky knew he was enjoying the rough treatment. He always did. A moment later Loki gave his leg three solid taps, the sign to back off for a moment. As Loki gasped they both smiled at each other. Wordlessly Loki nodded and took his lover and Master back in his mouth.

They both preferred this, no words just a pause and visual check. If it needed more, Bucky never hesitated to ask and Loki always answered in a way he could understand. They had fucked for months before they started dating. They just trusted each other.

“Fuck Doll. I'm getting close. You wanna swallow it like a good boy for me?” Loki could barely even moan in agreement but Bucky could tell from what sound did manage to get around his cock and the way his Doll was sucking him off the answer was a pleading, begging yes.

A moment later he held Loki's head against his pelvis so the sub couldn't move as his cock pumped it's load into that cool, wet throat. When he had finished he released his grip.

Clearly having either forgotten or no longer caring that they could be caught, Loki made a show of cleaning up his Master. Licking and sucking any drops of cum that may have escaped. When he finished Bucky was moaning again. Loki looked up at him like a needy pet.

Bucky pulled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. “Kiss me Doll.”

Loki always kissed with aggression and need. They both knew how much Bucky liked tasting himself on his submissive's tongue. He couldn't help the groan that came from him as Loki pressed him against the wall.

“C'mon Doll. Move so I can fuck you.” Bucky purred and Loki whined as he pulled away. Quickly the submissive was following his master into a stall. Once the door was locked behind them Bucky had Loki pressed against the thin metal wall, a hand down the thin god's pants. Loki's hard cock begging to be touched as he pulled those pants down.

“Master, please. Use me. I need you.” Loki quietly pleaded as he feels himself get exposed.

“You beg so pretty Doll. Present for me.” Bucky purred as he turned Loki away from him. Loki braced his hands on the stall walls as he bent over and spread his legs as wide as his pants would let him. As he stood like that he heard Bucky take a photo with his phone. “Now, what rule did you break Doll? I want to make sure you remember why you're going to be punished when we get back home.”

“I am not to grope or touch my master in a sexual manner in public without permission. I am to ask quietly for permission when alone.” Loki can feel how horny the thought of Bucky’s punishments makes him.

“Good boy, Doll. Now, tell me what you were wanting again. I know there must be a reason you're all bent over and showing me your ass. Other than the fact that you're just a whore of course.”

Loki whimpers as Bucky insults him. He was glad they weren't anywhere that someone could hear them. “Because I want you to use my body for your pleasure Master. Please. I need you to use me.”

Bucky reached around Loki and gripped his waist. “Oh, I'm gonna use this pretty body alright. I'm gonna use it and make us both cum.” His metal hand began spreading lube from a small package he had hidden in his pocket over Loki's asshole.

Loki whimpered as he felt one finger then another slip inside of his body. Bucky held him still as he prepped the tight hole for his cock. He still writhed as much as the grip around him would allow.

“You know what I want to hear Doll.” Bucky growled as he pulled his fingers out.

Loki's voice came out deep and needy as he spoke. “Master may I please be fucked like the little needy bitch I am? May I please be fucked on your huge cock? Please Master, I promise I'll be good and take it all even though it's so big.”

Bucky didn't answer, just pushed himself inside the tight hole. Loki mewled as he was breached. He loved not being prepped quite enough, so Bucky's cock felt even bigger than it was and felt like he was having to use more force to fuck him. The tightness turned Bucky on too. Once he had bottomed out he leaned over Loki.

“No touching. I wanna see your hands at all times. You touch and you're gonna find yourself in mittens tonight. We clear?” Bucky knew that Loki hated having his hands in mittens while they were cuffed together. He liked to touch Bucky while they fucked and the mittens meant he couldn't.

“Yes Master. If I touch myself I will have to wear mittens tonight. If I move my hands where you can't see them you will assume I am touching myself and put me in mittens.”

“You wanna be recorded?” Bucky asked. Loki nodded with a whine. He had a thing for being recorded. Hated being seen but loved knowing that Bucky had a stash of images and videos of them playing that he could show anyone. Sometimes as punishment he shared them with a few of their friends. These were all pre agreed people of course but it embarrassed him and worked well as a punishment. Hearing what they said about him never failed to turn the prince on though.

Bucky pulled out and set his phone up so the camera could see down Loki's body and set it to record.

***

The rest of Loki's punishment happened at home. Bucky sat looking at specialty arrows while he listened to Loki masterbating to the video they had just made earlier. There was also a vibrating toy, almost bigger than Loki could take, in his ass. Loki hated having to get himself off and not having Bucky watch, touch or pay any attention to him at all. He whined and whimpered as he was forced to cum by himself.

The arrows were an apology gift. Clint had been in the bathroom while he had punished and fucked his Doll. The poor guy had been so freaked out by what he was hearing that he couldn't even clear his throat to tell them he was there. Now he knew far more than even the mind stone had told him about Loki.

The sound of Loki cumming again drew his attention and clicked his counter. Then Bucky went into their bedroom. Loki's legs were tied open, and his hands were cuffed to a chain around his waist while he had a VR device over his eyes. Bucky stood and watched him for a moment. He loved how wrong this looked. How his submissive’s hips would buck as he whined his Master's name, his real name that he wasn't allowed to use outside of special circumstances, as he stroked and jerked his long, thick cock.

Bucky had looped the video of himself taking Loki hard and fast, making him whine and nearly scream, so it would keep playing as long as he wanted. He'd made Loki cum into the toilet under them so as to not make a mess. The shot he had set up let his slutty Doll see the cum spurt out of his cock.

As he watched Loki arched against his restraints and his cock dribbled more seed over his messy hands. Moving carefully he removed the VR device. Loki looked at him with blown out eyes and a slightly crazed look.

“Master. May I have you please? I don't care how, I need you. Please. Master please let me cum for…” Bucky put his hand over Loki's mouth, shutting him up.

“You think you can still cum Doll?”

Loki nodded.

“I don't know if I should let you be finished with your punishment yet then.”

Loki whimpered under his hand. He had stopped touching himself as he was supposed to do.

Bucky held him like that for a couple minutes. Not saying or doing anything. He was waiting for something and he wasn't going to tell Loki what it was. Soon Loki was panting against his hand and then arched his back hard again, his cock spurting another load of jizz over his chest, cumming just from the vibrator. Bucky smirked, he loved that Loki didn't actually have a refractory period. They had tested it, Bucky had him spend an entire night in various sex positions and torments. They were going to stop when Loki couldn't cum anymore. He'd actually blacked out from an orgasm and then while out Bucky brought his body through a few more. They had stopped after that.

Now the look his slut gave him was pleading. He hated cumming without any real touch. It was like torture, just one he actually enjoyed.

Bucky unclipped his cuffs from the chain and attached them to the bedframe. Loki squirmed, fighting being locked spread eagle. Smirking Bucky took a few photos of him struggling. He let the supposed god struggle until he came again.

“Stop.” Loki managed between deep breaths.

Bucky quickly shut off the vibrator and reached to undo the cuffs. Loki shook his head.

“Need to breath or I'm gonna go out again.” He looked at Bucky, eyes still mostly pupils and clearly calm. “You're cruel you know. One of these times you should record this punishment. I always wonder what I look like while I can't do anything but wank and moan.”

“Hot.” Bucky smiles back at him, sitting next to him. “Are you wanting to stop completely?”

“No. I just… I needed to not cum from the toy again, it was making my insides numb.”

“Well, we can't have that now can we Doll?” Bucky teased before unclipping his arms again.

“I don't wanna stop Master. Please.” Loki whimpered as Bucky untied his ankles, making sure there was no damage. An alien, god-like being Loki may be but he could still hurt himself thrashing and fighting his restraints. His master then pulled him against his body.

“Oh Doll. What am I gonna do with such a pretty slut?”

“Fuck me.” Loki smirked. Bucky kissed him and he hummed happily. It was the other thing Loki would never tell. As much as he loved being forced and pushed and punished he still loved being kissed and touched too. He let his arms embrace his master.

“Slutty Doll.” Bucky purred as he carefully pulled the vibrator from Loki's ass. Delighting in the relieved and pleasured moan that escaped him. “Are you even gonna feel my cock if I fuck you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Bucky find out that Loki was... well... into what he's into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I will try to get the next one out in a week. I have a bunch of chapters done. I just got busy.  
> Warnings: Some unsafe play, electrical play referenced, Oral, name calling, masturbation, self-hate, praise kink, maybe some other things, let me know if I should add a warning or Tag

Cuddling after a daylong session of torment, teasing, submitting and eventually being fucked for hours was necessary. For both of them. Loki was still squirming a bit. The electric stimulator had been more than a bit too much for him and he had called it.

Bucky was still trying to get him to calm down in some ways.

“I promise Doll. You didn't fuck up. No electricity play from now on. I promise.”

“Okay.” Loki mumbled.

“C'mon Doll. Loki, Look at me. I still love you.” His voice was so soft. Looking into those blue eyes Loki smiled. He can't help the smile. Even feeling ashamed of having to stop, he can feel what Bucky means behind those words. The truth that they carry. “This is why you wanted me. Remember?”

Loki nodded. “Of course. It doesn't mean I'm not embarrassed Bucky.”

“I know. Still, there is nothing to be embarrassed by.” He states for probably the tenth time. The club scene had screwed Loki up. Bucky was almost positive something had happened on Asgard in regards to it as well but he knew the clubs hadn't helped.

*A couple years prior.*

Loki had slipped out. Again. It had to be the fifth time that month and Fury was pissed. They were supposed to be keeping an eye on the bastard. Yet he still managed to go out every few days and come back calmer and less aggressive.

Finally it became Bucky's job to keep tabs on the alien.

Following Loki turned out to be easy at first. He just walked. Mostly along side streets but also ducking into the occasional alley. Then he stopped at a dumpster and found a backpack hidden in a hole in the wall. He quickly changed his jacket and pulled a couple more things from it before stuffing it back in the hole. That was how he was losing everyone else.

Eventually Loki arrived at his destination. An underground club that Bucky hated.

Only one person he was close friends with knew he had a thing, a few things actually, kinks, as he had heard them called. Even before HYDRA he had liked his partners to beg for pleasure and do what he wanted. He loved the idea of a guy just being his pet and his sexual plaything. Sure he wanted a guy to love him but he also wanted him to need Bucky to command him and treat him like he isn't worth the time.

This club let people do that without concern for the submissive. Bucky hated the way the subs in that club looked. They looked scared most of the time. Like the doms were out to hurt them and didn't give a fuck. Even if Bucky wanted a guy begging for his cock he was still gonna help him off the floor after they fucked, not kick him in the gut as a reminder of how much he hated the man for giving him that trust.

Now he didn't trust Loki. He figured the guy must be a sadistic asshole if he was hanging out in a place like this. Bucky followed Loki in, keeping his distance. The darkness of the club made it hard to find the alien. Loki used an alias at the door so Bucky couldn't just ask who a person was.

Then a man locked in a stockade caught his attention to his surprise. It dawned on the soldier that the reason he had always watched Loki might just be that he was a submissive. Slipping into his usual attitude when he had a guy on his knees, Bucky strutted over and pulled the man's head up by his hair. Not Loki. However the man tied to the exposed ceiling beam and being whipped certainly was. Even with the tears on his cheeks and gag ball in his mouth it was clearly Loki. The massive scar on his chest was the clincher.

As Bucky watched the man whipping Loki finished. Leaving the poor bastard strung up and crying. He spat in his face to make sure his contempt was clear.

Going over Bucky moved slowly. Loki didn't look up or struggle. He sniffed a couple of times and started breathing normally. It was clear this had gone further than the former prince had planned but he wasn't going to fight it.

Not wanting to cause a scene yet, Bucky continued to play his role. “You look pathetic, bitch.” He managed to slip his muzzle like mask on before Loki looked at him. Bucky then undid the ball gag. It had deep bite marks from Loki clenching his jaw in it.

“I am a pathetic bitch, Sir.” Loki mumbled. He wasn't okay and Bucky knew it.

“You should know you limits.”

“Fuck limits. I'm just a useless whore. Limits would only make that worse.” Loki stated a bit clearer. Bucky grabbed his hair and made him look into his eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Bucky asked softly. Loki blinked at him

“I'll live unfortunately. Nothing more than a few cuts from the cat o’-nine-tails.” He shifted, clearly embarrassed by Bucky's gentleness. “Now are you gonna use my worthless ass or just stare at me?”

Bucky gave him a quick sharp slap. Barely even enough to move his head but enough to shock him, snapping him back to reality. “Don't say that fucking shit around me. Even the dirtiest slut has a value.”

“I don't. Just fuck me or whatever you're going to do.”

Bucky walked away. He felt sick. This was Loki. The same Loki he had watched argue with Stark about magic versus science. The same Loki who always dressed like he was already ruling earth and could sell a used car salesman on a timeshare.

Yet there he was. Stripped naked, whipped, beaten and handcuffed to the ceiling. There was clear signs that at least one guy had used Loki's body for sex running down his leg and he looked like a prisoner

Bucky returned a couple hours, and three busted punching bags later. Loki still hung in the same spot. Though now he could've been unconscious with the way his head hung down. He stirred when he heard Bucky's purposely heavy footfalls.

“You again.” His voice sounded broken. Like he was done and had been done for a while. “Don't bother. They'll uncuff me at close.”

Bucky was already picking the lock on the cuffs. “And let you collapse on the floor. Last thing you need it an infection from the shit on these floors.”

“You still aren't gonna fuck me or anything. You're one sick fuck you know that?”

“No. The sick ones are the ones who don't actually give a fuck.”

Once uncuffed Loki pulled away. “You don't get it, Sir. I deserve this. Pleasure is for people, not a wretch like me.”

Bucky grabbed his hair again, making Loki moan in an increasingly arousing way. “Who keeps telling you to talk like that about yourself? You deserve pleasure. You might be a dirty whore but this should feel good.” He forced Loki to kneel and look up at him. “Just like how good that feels, Doll. Now go get dressed. You're leaving.”

Loki nodded, his mouth hanging open and his eyes pleading for Bucky to fuck that lovely open hole.

“Now Loki.” He growled into his ear. As he pulled back that desperate look was replaced with one of shock. Still he nodded and walked away to get dressed.

A few moments later He left and found no one waiting for him.

Bucky watched from a nearby fire escape. He didn't want Loki to know just yet. No. He wanted to see how Loki reacted to the knowledge that his secret was known.

*

Loki stopped coming out and being near everyone at the tower. He couldn't figure out who had finaliy caught him out. It pissed him off that he couldn't find the guy either. He had even snuck off to the club but the muzzled dom wasn't there.

The next time Bucky followed him it wasn't on orders. He wanted to follow Loki. He enjoyed the cat and mouse game and how Loki played it without knowing.

Instead of waiting for Loki to be grabbed by another guy however Bucky swooped in right away. Already wearing the mask he came up behind Loki and grabbed his hair. He felt his stomach turn as he did. Normally he would never treat a sub like that but that was how this club worked.

“Hello, Doll.”

Loki dropped his head as far as his hair would allow and moaned. “Who are you?” He managed to ask somehow through the pleasured noises.

“You behave for me and maybe I'll tell you. Now why don't you kneel and start jerking me off.” Bucky instructed. “And you address me as Master, Doll.”

“Yes Master.” Loki stated. His tight leather pants left very little question about how Loki felt.

“Look at me.” Bucky commanded as Loki started to rhythmically stroke Bucky's cock. “Why come here? There are far better clubs.”

“This was the first one I found. I was desperate and just wanted to have someone basically rape me.” Loki says, barely keeping eye contact.

“You bein' honest with me?”

“Yes Master. I don't lie to my Dom. It's even less safe than coming to a shit hole like this and saying you have no limits.”

“Good boy.” Bucky praised. Loki shifted slightly. “Now, is it that you want to be hurt or put in your place?”

“Put in my place. It just seems that that means beating and whipping, at least in this place.”

“What about right now? Do you feel like you're in your proper place slut?”

Loki moaned softly and nodded. “Yes.”

“That's good Doll. You're really good with your hands.” Loki shifted again. He also blushed. Bucky smirked. “You have a praise kink don'tcha? You like being told you're a good boy.”

Loki went red from the shoulders up. “Y-yes… Master.”

“Don't be embarrassed. It's cute that you want to make me happy so badly that you actually get turned on by it.” Bucky watched Loki bite his lip. Getting nerves from the mischievous god was exciting. “So do you enjoy being forced or do you just want to be told what to do?”

Loki mumbled.

“Speak up Doll. I like your voice.”

“I like rules. I break them but I want them.” He finally broke eye contact. Those cold blue eyes making him hard and the words embarrassing him.

“So you're a brat. That doesn't surprise me. Although, that cute blush does though.” Bucky continued to watch him. “Anything else?”

“I… I like…being embarrassed.”

“So this must be pretty intense then huh, Doll? Why don't you ditch your pants? Let me see what that little thing between your legs looks like?”

Loki stood up and striped. His hard cock, uncut, flushed and leaking standing at full attention. The man however was just as flushed and shifting anxiously. Making the hard member move and leave wet spots on his skin.

“That's a pretty cock Doll. I wanna watch you masturbate for me. Now.” Bucky commanded and Loki made a sound Bucky would have never believed, he whined. He whined as he wrapped his long fingers around his own cock and started stroking it. Before long he was on his knees panting and moaning. His speed nearly three times what it had started at and his eyes downcast, as thought he was watching himself too.

“Look at me Doll.” Bucky purred. “Look at me and beg.”

Loki did as he was told. Looking straight into the masked man's blue eyes as he started making himself speak. Begging and pleading his master for release.

Bucky eventually nodded and Loki moaned loudly as he made a mess in front of a man he didn't know.

“Such a good boy you are Doll. Now suck me off and we'll go somewhere much more private.”

Loki nodded and immediately started giving this man the best blow job he could manage. Bucky slipped his hand into the inky black silk of Loki's hair and took as much as the kneeling god gave.

Loki swallowed without being told. Bucky praised him and watched as it Loki's cock twitched from his words.

“Put your clothes back on you slut and meet me outside.”

“But… I don't know your name Master. How will I recognize you?”

“You will.” Bucky patted his cheek and tucked his cock back into his jeans as he stood. “You're a really good slut, Doll.”

Loki stepped out in his long black trench coat that he wore to the club. It helped hide him and also meant he could go completely nude underneath if he wanted. He had black leather pants and a dress shirt on under it this time though. The coat rustled as he looked around. The masked man was no where to be found. Sighing, silently cursing himself for wanting more than brutal sex with a side of beatings, he walked out of the alley that the club emptied to.

Bucky couldn't wipe the smirk from his face as he waited for Loki to round the corner.

“Barnes?” Loki stared at him. He was in the same clothes as the masked…

“Took you long enough. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?”

“How dare you?” Loki snarled as he strode up to him. “How fucking dare you follow me and try to expose me! What do you plan to do? Tell Fury that I'm…” Bucky cupped his cheek and smiled softly.

“I told him you are going out and drinking. Then walking back. Avoiding people. Nothing about the fact that if I called you Doll, you might just do whatever I asked of you or that you've likely slept with more men than a football team. I know how to keep my mouth shut.” He smirked at Loki's shocked look. “Even if you can't.” He dragged his thumb along Loki's lower lip and then, after glancing around them quickly, pushed it into his mouth.

Loki couldn't help but moan. Bucky was attractive, strong and clearly not afraid of him. His eyes slipped closed and he sucked. Wanting and wishing it was his cock again.

Bucky watched. He liked how Loki looked in general but he liked this strange submissive version even more. Never, in a million years, would he have pegged the man currently submitting to him to be that side of the coin, if he hadn’t already seen it twice.

“I know a hotel I can get a room at without id. You wanna let me fuck you?”

Loki opened his eyes and looked at Bucky. The green of his eyes barely more than a ring around the black pupils that showed how he felt. Nodding, Loki licked his thumb and let the hand pull away.

“Sure… Lead the way Master.” His voice was breathy as he spoke.

“Walk next to me Doll. This way we just look like friends.” Loki did as he was instructed, stepping up next to Bucky. “So do you have any hard limits I should be aware of?”

“I told you. No limits.” Loki spoke solemnly, like he knew he was lying but had no better answer.

“So electricity play would be okay then?” Bucky watched Loki cringe silently. “C'mon. What are they then?”

“Nothing is a hard no. Just some very firm nos. Like I'm not a fan of electricity play, or pain in general, most of the time. The other night was an exception. I don't like licking assholes, or eating off the floor, or licking boots. Same with waste play, like scat and golden showers. Just gross.”

Bucky nodded and listened. Loki clearly had hard nos just he had been told that no one would play with him having them. “Any thing a must?”

“Ummm…I don't like being called by my name while playing, so some other name is needed. Some element of humiliation, like maybe being degraded or recorded or, like in the clubs, it being semi public. Hair pulling is always good, choking so long as it's not actual choking, and I hate not getting to cum. I can have multiple orgasms so I want to have them. And I want rules, with punishments, even though I will break them. I need someone to control me and drag me out of my own mind.”

“I can work with that, Doll.” Bucky grabbed his ass to mark the word. “You will call me Master while we fuck, you will be obedient, you will thank me for your punishments and… I don't kiss on the mouth. That fair?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good Doll. I'm glad you're trusting me.” Bucky pulled Loki in against him like they were more than they both knew they were. Another couple passed and Loki noticed that they had stared at them. “I wish what we are doing was seen as normal. I would love to have a guy on a leash in public.”

“Well, I'm crazy enough to do it.” Loki smiled as Bucky laughed. “I always liked leashes and collars. Always made me feel that extra bit slutty.”

“Maybe well use my belt as a leash tonight Doll. You really like that idea huh?” Loki swallowed and looked at Bucky's waist. “Oh, you looking at my cock Doll?”

Loki straightened up and looked straight ahead. Even in the dark his blush was clear. “No. I was admiring you belt.”

“But you were thinkin’ about my cock. You're such a dirty slut Doll.” Bucky chuckled as he held open a door.

The hotel was clean but clearly cheap. Not that it really mattered.

“One room, queen bed.” Bucky stated to the guy.

“150 and I need names.”

“Liam Argent.” Loki said calmly.

“James Ironfist.”

“Room twelve. Don't flush the condoms.”

Loki shot the attendant a look as Bucky handed over the cash and collected the key card.

“Get over yourself. I've seen enough horny couples to know what's gonna happen.” He opened his phone. “I'd hate to be your neighbors tonight, you look like a screamer.”

“Liam! C'mon. Night's a wastin'.” Bucky grabbed Loki by the belt of his jacket and pulled him along behind him.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avert your eyes children, this one is just Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's on time!!
> 
> so Warnings: Passive play, safe sex, spanking (just a bit), talk about Safe words and safe play, humiliation, Sassy Loki, face slapping, begging, marking, fingering.
> 
> sit back and enjoy.

Loki moaned when Bucky pinned him against the back of the door. “What are your rules Doll?”

Loki blinked then managed to speak. “I am to call you Master, I am to do as I'm told, being grateful that you will keep me in line and no kissing on the mouth.”

“Hmmm… I think you might have done this before Doll.”

“And that is surprising James?” He smirked and then gasped as Loki felt the metal hand wrap around his throat.

“Wanna try that again Doll?”

“You heard what I said.”

Bucky tightened his hand a little. The leather keeping Loki from feeling how cold it was. “What was your first rule again?”

“I am to call you Master.” There was a soft moan in his voice.

“Already breaking the rules. God, what am I gonna do with you Doll?” Bucky admonished as he started untying the belt of Loki's coat. As he pulled the belt out he smiled darkly at Loki who was clearly turned on. “Your punishment, I'm tying those pretty hands behind your back. Oh and a new rule, if you can handle five simple rules, no back talk or sass.”

“Yes Master.” Loki squirmed. The hard gloved hand moved to the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the door. His coat was yanked off and he felt a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

“I know you like this command. Kneel.”

Loki did exactly as instructed this time. No fight and no sass. He even put his hands behind his back and Bucky had them cinched together quickly. As those green eyes looked up Bucky's body he patted Loki's cheek. “We'll make a good slut outta you yet Doll. What's your usual safe word?”

“I don't use one.”

Bucky stopped. Considering where he had found the slut it shouldn't have surprised him really. “What do you use then?”

“Nothing.”

“Alright, I'm not playing like that. Pick a word.”

“Stop.” Loki looked expectantly at Bucky.

“Alright. Works for me. If you say stop is it a full stop or stop and check?”

“Stop and check.”

“When you're gagged or your mouth is full, three hard taps, just like in sparring for the same thing.”

“And if I'm bound and gagged?”

“Anything to make three noticeable sounds or movements Doll. I'll notice.” Bucky spoke as he pulled his gloves off and ran his flesh hand along the alien's pale cheek.

“Thank you.” Loki turned his head and kissed the inside of Bucky's wrist.

“Like I said, even the dirtiest sluts deserve to be treated right.” There was something gentle about how Bucky looked at him and it made Loki strangely aroused.

Bucky stepped away from the kneeling submissive. He knew he had Loki's trust now. That meant he could really start playing.

“So you said humiliation was big for you. I already know that the guy at the front pissed you off. Go ask him for a condom.”

Loki's green eyes went wide. “But my hands are bound.”

“He won't care. I've been here a bunch of times. He's gonna either put it in your hands or you can carry it in your slutty mouth… no you WILL take it in you mouth as further punishment for not addressing me properly. Understood, Doll?”

“Yes Master.” Loki bowed his head, his hair parting over his neck revealing the blush that he was hiding.

Bucky walked over to the door and pulled it open. Loki got to his feet and walked out.

The man was still sitting on his phone when Loki cleared his throat.

“I wondered how fast he'd break you.” The man said. Loki noted the name tag on his shirt said Paul. “He likes doing this. Don't worry. I don't ever speak about who comes in here Liam. You're secret is safe.” He looked Loki up and down. “Well, he gave you an order, didn't he?”

“Do you have any condoms?” His cheeks were bright red and he could barely look at the man. “And how did you know?”

“James and I go to the same club. I give him a deal and he brings subs here so that they will bring other doms. I also like passive dominance; so watching a guy walk out tied up to ask for something as embarrassing as a condom from a guy at a hotel check-in is hot. I prefer girls though.” He went into the back and came out with a strip of condom packs.

Loki glanced up at him and opened his mouth.

“Already getting punished.” He shook his head as he held them up for Loki to take. “James does like his bratty men. Have fun, you slut.”

Taking the strip, Loki walked back trying to hold his head high. He could imagine what he looked like though and he felt ashamed. Aroused and ashamed. Bucky made him wait a moment before opening the door.

“Goddammit you are a good looking whore.” He had stripped out of his shirt and had his pants undone. Loki couldn't help checking him out. “In and kneel by the bed, Doll.”

Bucky followed him and took the condoms once he had obeyed. “You really take your punishment good Doll. I bet Paul thinks you're a real fucking nasty slut.”

“He called me a slut Master.”

“You liked it too I bet.”

“Yes Master. I did.” Loki couldn't look up. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get his cock to stop rubbing inside his pants.

“He figures we're gonna be at this all night I see.” Bucky sat on the bed and counted the condoms. “I agree with what he said about you earlier too. I bet you're a screamer. Even masturbating for me you got loud.”

Loki moaned slightly. The still fresh memory of spending himself at this man's feet was supremely erotic.

“I wish I’d recorded it. I'd go show it to Paul, maybe Steve too. I bet that thought turns you on Doll. Having my friends see what a whore you are.”

“Not anyone from the tower, please Master. I… I don't think I can handle that.”

“Okay. I have a few club friends. All doms too. I know they'll enjoy watching a slut like you.” Bucky set the condoms down and picked up his belt. “Up on the bed Doll. I should get you outta that shirt.”

Loki managed to get on the bed fairly gracefully. Bucky's nimble hands had the buttons open quickly and then looped the belt around Loki's neck. He stepped back and held up his phone.

“Say your name and what you want.”

Loki groaned, clearly turned on further by Bucky's actions, and the sight of the dom's hard on. It was good to know someone was just as fucked up as he was.

“Master calls me Doll and I want him to fuck me like the dirty slut I am.”

Bucky's dark smirk hadn't changed since Loki had returned to the room. Setting his phone down Loki saw and felt the hunger in those blue eyes. Then he felt Bucky start kissing and sucking at his neck. “You are a dirty slut Doll. I'm gonna make sure everyone knows it. I'm gonna make you cum and I'm gonna fuck your ass until you can't sit. Not that you wanna sit anywhere but on my hard cock anyway.” Bucky teased as he started undoing Loki's pants. “You care about the shirt?”

“Yeah.” Loki moaned, barely managing to comprehend the words being spoken to him.

“Fine. I'm gonna untie your hands. I wanna see them at all times unless I tie them back up. I don't and I'll assume you're wanking off. If you're doing that, I would assume you don't need me to fuck you. Got that Doll?”

“Yes Master. No touching myself and my hands stay where you can see them or else you won't fuck me.”

“God you sound desperate for my cock already Doll. Hot, submissive and you want me. This night couldn't get better.”

Loki felt his hands come loose and he immediately put them behind his head like he had when SHIELD had arrested him.

“Such a good slut. Now I'm gonna have you stand up.”

Loki followed Bucky's commands until the were both naked. The belt leash stayed hanging down his chest, Bucky  then began retying his hands.

“You're nice to look at like this Doll. I love that you shave like a bitch too.” He ran his hand up Loki's smooth hip. “I like being able to see a sluts little cock. I really can't even call your’s that though... It's gotta be the nicest cock… Hung like a god clearly has some truth to it.”

“Well of course it does. Who did you think the phrase was about?” Loki smirked, seeing the man who was dominating him speechless even after having seen it once already was delightful. Bucky gave him a light, yet sharp, smack to wipe it away.

“What did I say about sass, Doll?”

Loki's mouth hung open. It hadn't hurt just caught him by surprise. “I… I'm not to talk back or sass my Master.”

“That's right. Now… I hate the thought of letting a bratty bitch like you go unpunished for breaking a rule. How do I punish you?” His hand found the hair tie holding his hair up. A devilish gleam came to his eye. “You know, I have always felt getting to cum was a reward. Perhaps that might be a good punishment. Use this as a makeshift cock ring.” He pulled the elastic from his hair. “And not let you cum.”

Loki damn near panicked, to Bucky's delight. “Oh fuck. Please don't do that. Please. I promise I won't sass you again Master please. I hate not getting release. Please don't put a cock ring on me please.”

“You would get release, just on my terms. You break another rule Doll, and I'll do it. This is your ONLY warning.”

“Thank you Master. I promise I'll behave Master.” Loki tried to lower his body to show his submission even more.

“Good. Now sadly I don't have much planned for tormenting you tonight. I wasn't even sure you'd let me play with you. This might end up being mostly just fucking if that's fine with you Doll.”

“I like getting fucked Master. Especially by someone as strong as you.”

“Suck up.” Bucky admonished. “Suck my cock again Doll. It felt so good the first time and I'll show you strong.”

Loki slid off the bed and started sucking Bucky off. He went slower than he had at the club. This time he knew he had time to impress and he also needed to make up for his misbehavior. It didn't take long for Bucky to hold up his side to however. Grabbing the silky black hair with his human hand he started fucking the other man's throat. His metal hand found the belt and pulled on it like the leash he had tied to his own bed.

Suddenly Loki clapped three times. It was the best he could manage under his current restraints.

“You alright.” Bucky said as he immediately pulled out.

“Needed… to… breathe…” Loki panted. He looked up and Bucky saw that he looked to be okay. “Gods that felt good Master. Do it again. Please?”

“Open your mouth Doll. I wanna keep fucking that hole.”

Loki opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out a little.

“Good Doll.” Bucky groaned, pushing his cock past Loki's gag reflex. Loki was pushing into him as hard as he was going in. Tears slipping from his eyes and precum from his tip.

Bucky pulled back before Loki needed him too again. “How do you feel about being cum on bitch?”

Loki nodded. “Cum on me. Mark me.” He looked up with tear reddened and pleading eyes. “Please Master. Make me look like the dirty whore I am.”

That sent Bucky over. He came hard and plenty, splattering his mess over the submissive at his feet.

“Thank you Master.” Loki said softly. Bucky liked what he saw. This strong, and frankly beautiful male, grateful for being used like this. He grabbed his phone again. This one was for himself. There was no way he wanted to forget the sight before him.

“On your back Doll. Let's find out if you are a screamer.”

“Yes Master.” Loki spoke as he moved. Bucky ripped a packet from the strip and opening it while he watched the sub climb on the bed and flop onto his back with his still bound hands.

As he unrolled the rubber over his own impressive cock he admired the slut on his hotel bed.

“Oh Doll. This is gonna feel so good.” Loki watched as his Master stroked himself for a moment. His eyes rolled back when Bucky finally started opening him up. It felt good. It felt very good. Not many of the lovers and none of the masters he'd ever had had taken this sort of care and none had taken the time or pleasure in the act that Bucky did.

“Didn't ever have someone treat you this good, huh Doll? This is how you treat a slut. You don't wanna break your toy the first time you play with it.”

Loki moaned as Bucky worked him open. He found himself begging to cum just off of that.

“Look at me when you beg Doll.”

“Please make me cum Master! Oh fuck me please make me cum for you.”

Bucky didn't speak. Instead he gripped Loki's erection in his cold metal fist and began stroking him. “Fuck Doll. You look amazing like this. You're gonna be soo good to fuck. Such a pretty little sex Doll for me. Show me how bad you want me Doll. Cum on yourself you slut.”

“Oh fuck!” Loki did scream. Arching and spurting onto himself.

By the time Loki could think again he was watching Bucky take another photo. “Do you normally document your sexual encounters this heavily?”

“Not usually, but they aren't usually this hot or slutty. I wanna have lots to enjoy myself with later.”

Loki writhed at the attention. “Thank you Master. You really think I'm worth having dirty pictures of?”

“Doll. You have no idea how much I am enjoying just watching you. Mind you,” Bucky let his voice darken. “this open hole looks so inviting and I know that you're going to beg for more once it's in. Oh Doll. I need to fuck you.”

“Please fuck me Master please!”

Bucky groaned as he filled Loki in a single motion. His hands were all over the pale skinned man, as was his mouth. Loki writhed and ground against the man fucking him. Where Bucky's mouth was sucking and biting, Loki was pleading and begging for as much as his master would give.

“That's it Doll. That's it. I want you to scream and beg for me. You're never gonna wanna let anyone else ever fuck your slutty little ass.”

“I'm such a whore.” Loki whined as Bucky forced him on to his knees and pulled on the belt to force him to bend his back and lift his head. “Oh godsdammit I'm such a filthy whore!”

“You're just a fucking Slut. Whores get paid.” Bucky grunted as he slammed hard into him.

“Yes! Yes I am!”

###

Loki came for about the fifth time since they had arrived in the hotel. Bucky filled another condom. Before pulling out of the slutty man.

“Fuck Doll. I shoulda brought a coffee. God. You just don't quit do you?”

“No. I can't. I'm the slut of mischief.” He smirked, still face down in the pillow. Bucky smacked his ass with a laugh.

“That you fucking are. Damn.”

“Master, can I have a bit of a nap. I did spend quite a few hours training this afternoon on top of all this.”

“I'm gonna pass out so yeah.” Bucky pulled Loki against him as he flopped over. “Hmmm… you smell nice Doll.”

“Thank you Bucky.” He muttered as Bucky squeezed him.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After, Loki gets in more trouble and the duo makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...  
> First off I am sooooo sorry I was so late with this. I just kept forgetting to post it. Busy life and all that. 
> 
> So I don't think there are any new warnings for this one unless I need to tag the use of a safeword or a cockring but I don't think that's a worry.

4.

Bucky woke feeling stiff, the thin raven haired man still in his arms. Managing to pull himself away from him he groaned. Loki mumbled and shifted.

“C'mon you. Time to wake up. I should untie your arms.”

“Yeah…” Loki really didn't sound awake.

As Bucky untied his long arms he began to wake more. “Fuck. My shoulders are sore Master.”

“You don't have to call me that now.” Bucky said quietly.

“What if I want to?”

Bucky looked at him as he turned around, rolling his shoulders.

“I'm not the best at the morning after thing alright. Most of the time I leave afterward and pay for a breakfast for them.” He looked ashamed. “I don't normally fall asleep with them.”

“Ahh. Well…” Loki ground his thumb into his palm. “I’m a bit more used to this but in a sense where I'm still submitting. I wasn't lying about wanting to continue though. Last night was incredible and if it makes this morning better for both of us.”

“You sure Loki?”

Hearing his actual name shook him for a moment. It made him want to hear it during sex from Bucky's mouth.

“Yes I'm sure Bucky.”

Bucky stood up and shook his arms out. “Alright Doll. You remember your rules?”

“Yes Master.” Loki said calmly, making sure his hands were in his lap where Bucky could see them.

“And if you break another before check out?”

“I have to wear a cock ring until you decide I'm allowed to cum.”

“Good Doll.” Bucky looked him over. “You wanna add another rule?”

“Sure. I mean, Yes Master.”

“Furniture is now off limits to you. You like being fucked like an animal, you like being talked to like a dumb bitch, so I'll treat you like one too.” Bucky raised his eyebrows and Loki scrambled off the bed to kneel in front of Bucky. “I think this won't be the last night I spend fucking you like the bitch you are.”

He stood and walked over to the desk where a menu and phone sat. “What do you want to do for breakfast? Restaurant or room service? I have some rules for both.”

“Can I pick based upon the rules Master?”

“Of course.” Bucky sat at the desk and motioned for Loki to come to him. He crawled and stopped at his Master's feet. His Master gently ran his hand through his hair as he sat obediently. “So… restaurant rules for this morning… It's a continental buffet so I will look and choose what I want then you will get food for me, then yourself. I will tell you what items I expect you to eat but you can add to it. Once we both have our food you will take your cock out of you pants then take your napkin and place it over your lap. It will stay out until we are both finished. If I want you to touch it you will and if you have to leave the table you will push away, then, put it away.”

Loki swallowed. Something there made him less comfortable but still horny from what Bucky could tell.

“If we get room service… You can pick what meal you want but I have final say. You will obey me and pleasure me while we wait, you will have your food on the floor, on plates, but still like a bitch and while I get the food you will sit on the bed, naked in full view of the door. You will eat what I tell you too. And if I'm feeling particularly cruel you will have to eat something with cum on it.”

Loki looked at Bucky with heat in his eyes. “Room service. The thought of possibly masturbating in a room full of people is too far for me at the moment. Master.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky picked up the menu and Loki looked at it in his hand.

“Why the insistence on what I eat, Master? It seems a bit… overkill.”

“I've seen how you eat at home. I've been watching you since that first night and making note of your habits. You don't eat well. So this is me acting as a good dom and making sure you do.”

“You don't have to James.”

“Loki. That doesn't mean I won't.” He ran his hand through those silky black locks. “Someone should.” The smile he gave Loki was soft and sweet.

“Aren't you suppose to be putting me in my place? Master." Loki gave into the kiss Bucky pressed against his lips. “I thought you didn't kiss.”

“I wanna kiss you Doll. You kneeling like that, submitting, giving yourself to me wholehearted makes me need you.”

“You have made it easy to give myself. I don't trust anyone, save you.” He let Bucky kiss him again. “Lets not tell everyone yet.”

“Agreed.” Bucky kissed him a third time before grabbing his hair. “You sure you wanna get mixed up with me Doll?”

“Yes Master. Even if I doubt you'll be able to control me, James.” Loki smirked as Bucky let go of his hair. His eyes followed Bucky's metal hand to the wrist of his right and the hair elastic there. He swallowed.

“I think I can Doll. Now. Pick something for your breakfast.” Bucky played with the black band on his wrist. “I wouldn't actually use this. It's not really safe. I will use my bootlaces however.”

Loki moaned as Bucky stood and started unlacing one of his boots.

“Have you picked your breakfast Doll?”

“Waffles.” Loki gave him a tentative look.

“Good choice. So Waffles, fruit and yogurt then. And I'll get the same actually.” Bucky walked over, twisting the lace around his hand. “Up on the bed you bitch. You'll cum on your breakfast for thinking you could be a brat.”

Loki sat on the bed with his legs spread.

“Hands.” Bucky motioned for him to put his hands behind his head.

Obeying, Loki watched Bucky start pumping his long thick member, then, quietly and quickly, wrap and tie the string around the base. “Feel good?”

“Master. Please. I'll behave. I promise.”

“You're gonna stroke yourself while I order. You back talk or sass me again Doll and you'll stay tied like that until after breakfast.”

“Yes Master.” Loki moaned as he started to do as he was told. Bucky took a moment to pull his eyes away from the sight. Eventually he made himself order their food. Once that was done he pushed Loki on to his back and started taking him again.

“That's it Doll. Oh fuck I bet you wish you could cum right now.”

“Yes Master. Oh fuck please let me cum Master. Please. Ohfuckohfuckofuck!” He gave a loud whine, orgasmed but didn't cum.

“That's it Doll. That's it. Keep going. You can handle it. I know you can. God you sound so good when you can't cum.”

Bucky sucked on his neck and pulled his hair, taking him through two more orgasms.

“S…S…Stop!”

Bucky did stop to Loki's shock. He didn't immediately pull out, looking down at him with concern.

“Are you alright Doll? Do you need to fully stop?”

“You need to stop fucking me or let me cum. It's starting to not be pleasurable anymore Master.”

“Alright. You wanna keep having some fun?”

“May I suck your cock Master?”

“I like that idea Doll. Get on the floor you slut.”

Loki moaned and whimpered as he knelt. He didn't say a word just opened his mouth and took Bucky in it.

“Doll, you have such a fuckable mouth.” Bucky held him still so he could fuck his mouth. Someone knocking on the door interrupted his enjoyment.

“Oh fuck off.” He muttered. Grabbing a robe Bucky moved to the door. “On the bed Doll. Fuck you are just…” He bit his bottom lip as he watched Loki touching himself.

“Here's your… fuck.” The bellhop stared for a moment. “I need to ummm…” He walked away leaving the cart with the tray.

Bucky lifted the lid and groaned at the smell of strawberries. “Come here Doll.” He stated as he set the food at the table. “I wanna quickly re-evaluate a couple things Doll. One I would like you to sit with me. Two… How about I make you lick your cum off my hand and then you can eat? Those alright by you?”

“This is because of me needing to stop, isn't it?”

“Partly. I also think you will want your breakfast unsullied.”

“I want you to follow through Master, please.”

“Alright but I want you to sit with me still.”

“I will. Now please let me cum Master.”

Bucky picked up one of the cups off the counter and held it in front of him. Carefully untying the bootlace he smirked. He looked down at what Loki was doing. “You can cum Doll. Cum hard for me.”

Loki cried out and arched his back. He panted as he finished and he looked at what he had done. “Fuck. I really am a slut.”

“Yup. And hungry too I bet.” Bucky picked up the yogurt. He opened the yogurt and emptied the cup into it. “This first Doll.”

“Yes Master.” Loki took the yogurt and a spoon. He stirred it and then downed the whole thing quickly.

“You were supposed to eat it like a normal person.”

Loki laughed. “Be more specific next time.”

Bucky grabbed Loki by the hair. “I am going to get that sass outta you yet. Now bend over.”

Loki groaned as Bucky spanked him a few times. He licked his lips as he was told to sit back down. Somehow he managed to keep quiet as he ate and got his things together.

“Master?” Loki finally asked as Bucky set their plates in the hall.

“Yeah Doll?”

“What do we do now?” Loki sat on the bed. “I mean, we can't just go back to being normal.”

“You mean you avoiding me and being an ass to me?” Bucky sat next to him.

“Yes. How the hell do I go back to that with you when I know you like this side of me?”

“Simple. Master and Bucky are two separate people.”

“What if I slip up? I…” Bucky placed his hand on Loki's thigh.

“Loki, Doll. Look at me. You will be fine. I won't tell and I want to do this again. You're right, I do like this side of you and clearly you enjoy the dominant side of me. If you're game Doll I want to maybe hook up again.”

Loki looked at his hands. He wanted it but didn't know how to handle everyone else.

“I won't do anything around everyone else. We can keep things between us for now and if you slip I'll ignore it. I'm gonna slip up too. I might also whisper your sub name in your ear sometimes too.”

Loki blushed. “How would I know when to meet you, or where?”

“I could just text you. Here gimme your phone.” Loki did as he was told and Bucky messed with it for a few moments. “There. I entered my number under one of my aliases. Not one the others know either.”

Looking at his phone Loki saw that the number was under the name “Ferris Barnfield” and under job title it said “Master”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks for something he's scared to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't much naughty stuff in this chapter. This one is a bit of a story chapter, and a short one at that. No major warnings, just a bit of fluff.

  
Liam: may I speak with you in private Master?  
Bucky glanced down at his phone then at the rest of the room. He was sure he saw Loki slip out the door. With a groan he stood and went to leave.  
“Hey Bucky, where you off to?” Steve asked. He always noticed when Bucky was trying to slip away.  
“I'm just gonna stretch my legs.”  
“Yeah right. I bet that Liam guy messaged him. Off to go get laid?”  
“Oh shut it Sam.” Bucky grumbled.  
“He's gonna go get laid.” Sam said smugly. Bucky flipped him off.   
To Liam: Where do you wanna meet?  
Liam: café down the street work for you?  
To Liam: 5 minutes.

  
Both were sitting, five minutes later, at the little café. Loki kept staring at his hands as Bucky ordered for them, something he did whenever they were out together without everyone else.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” Bucky asked once the waitress left. Clearly his nerves got to him as Loki stood up.  
“It was nothing. I'm going to…”  
“Sit Doll.” Bucky commanded. Loki obeyed out of sheer habit. He looked at Bucky before playing with his hands again. “You said you wanted to talk. That got me worried. Is everything okay?”  
“It's nothing James. Honestly, just me being… well… stupid I guess.” Loki looked away. He watched the traffic in the street as Bucky reached for his hand.  
“If something is bothering you need to tell me. I can't fix what I don't know is broken.” Bucky squeezed his hand and Loki pulled it away.  
“I want more.”  
“More what? Doll, you gotta tell me.”  
“I… I want more. I want… you.” Loki finally looked back at him. Bucky could tell that Loki didn't want to ask for what was on the tip of his tongue.  
“You want more of me? How? Do you mean a relationship? Or you want to increase our schedule?”  
“I… look. I have been told before that a dominant partner would never want their sub as a proper partner. I want to… be open about how I feel but I don't want what we have to end because I got greedy.”  
They were quiet for a moment as the waitress brought their order out. Loki dealt with his tea and Bucky sat quietly, thinking.   
“It's not greedy to feel emotion towards someone who you are trusting so completely. It upsets me more than you would be convinced that I wouldn't be willing to take that chance.”  
Loki scoffed. “I'm not worth trusting James.” Bucky again took his hand.  
“How about I be the judge of that Doll? I've spent seventy years without being trusted. Yet here we are. Besides, maybe I like you. Maybe I want to take you out to fancy dinners and watch silly cheesy movies while we cuddle.”   
“Are you saying you wouldn't be opposed to a relationship?”  
“I want one. If it's with you, even better.”  
Loki's eyes went wide. He very rarely let his emotions show in front of anyone else. Bucky had dealt with him needing everything from just being held to needing to be whipped to get his pent up aggression out. He'd seen this strange enigmatic man in every emotional state and still wanted to play with him.  
“Actually, Doll. I had been starting to entertain the idea too. I like you. So, shall we count this as our first date?”  
“Please?” Loki grinned. He looked so genuinely happy. It made him look pretty.  
“And… when do we tell the others?”   
Loki's expression dropped. “I don't know. They may think I'm manipulating you or something.”  
“So still on the down low?”  
“Just around the tower. You can tell the guys from the club though.”   
Bucky grinned. “I want to show you off to them, if you're game?”  
Again Loki looked nervous. “Just showing, no touching.”  
“Unless you want touching.”   
“No. Just you get to touch me that way. I mean if they wanna play with my hair or slap my ass that's okay but nothing… you know.”  
Bucky got up and leaned into Loki's ear. “No fucking or sucking or jerking you off. Nothing that will make you whimper like the little bitch you are then hmmm?”  
Loki moaned. He couldn't help it. Bucky's whispering was getting him all hot and bothered.  
“God you have such a dirty mind. You're thinking about being pinned between multiple men as they use you for their pleasure. About being a good boy and sucking them off for me.”  
“Yes Sir. But I don't want you to make me.”  
“I won't. Nothing you aren't willing to agree too.” Bucky kissed his cheek. He hadn't kissed Loki since that first night. It still felt good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and his Doll finally meet up with some of Bucky's friends.

  
Loki put the meeting off for a few months. It was after the incident at the bar with Clint. Seeing as someone knew he figured he could face the guys.  
The guys had all sounded pretty excited to meet their friend’s pet. Needless to say they were all a bit surprised that “James” had managed to collar a guy. They all had shots of “Liam” on their phones.   
“I promise guys. Liam is a pretty boy. I like him and I'm straight. He's also immaculately polite, even when he and James are leaving.” Paul explained. He'd leave shortly after James and Liam arrived. He did still have a hotel to run.   
“Just call me Master and them sir. They will be addressing you as Pet and bitch and things like that. Sound good?”  
Loki nodded. He was still nervous about anyone knowing that he was a sub, or gay, or even dating. Bucky squeezed him a little.   
“You'll be fine Doll. I promise. You'll have fun being a good little slut.”  
“I just… these are the guys who you send my punishment photos to?”  
“Yup. So they know what you look like and they want to meet you. You sure you're okay with this? We can wait.”  
“Let's just do it. We already said we would and you did say it was my punishment for being such a brat yesterday.”  
Bucky smacked his ass. “You are a brat Doll. They're gonna love helping me punish you.”  
The guys watched as James and his collared, shirtless pet walked up to the table. Keith was the first one to speak. “Damn James. You really did find a pretty bitch didn't you?”  
“Thank you sir.” Loki said quietly.  
“And Paul was right.” Added John. “He really is polite.”  
Bucky kicked a small mat out from under the table for Loki to kneel on. “Good boy Doll.” He kissed the top of the other man’s head. Loki blushed and fought a little to stay still.   
The past six months had been a challenge learning to take affection while submitting. The desire to seek more affection out was the hardest part. Yet, Loki had an audience, and as he always did with an audience, he sought to impress. This time it meant behaving as his Master instructed.  
Mistress Miso stopped at their table a moment later. She had a pretty, heavyset brunette on a leash at her side. “Evening gentlemen. How are we addressing this lovely creature?” She asked pulling Loki's hair slightly and making him tip his head.  
“Pet.” Paul said calmly, smiling at his wife and their latest plaything. “This is the boy James collared.”  
“I'm impressed James. Your pet is very well behaved unlike this little bitch.” The Mistress tugged on the girl's leash. She stopped staring at the other submissive and looked straight forward. “I catch you staring at another guest and I'll paddle you bitch.”  
“Sorry Ma'am.”  
Loki smirked. It was nice to know people still found him attractive outside of his relationship.   
“Well, Pet. I am glad to see you and your Master getting along so well. Though, I suspect my husband will have more lovely photos to show me soon. Or are you going to be a good boy?” She teased.  
“Thank you Ma'am and I honestly believe you're likely to see more photos since, for me, not getting into some mischief seems impossible.”  
Mistress Miso smirked. “I like him James. Much sassier than the puppy boy you trained. Keep a good grip on his leash or I may just snap him up.”  
“Sadly he only likes men Mistress.” Bucky stroked his hair and Loki leaned into the affectionate touch. “And I have no plans to ever let this one go, or take on any others. He's enough.”  
“Thank you Master.” Loki said softly, touched by the kindness in his words.   
“Well gents. Have a good evening. I'll see you at home darling?” The Mistress nodded to the men.  
“Of course, Leanna. Have fun with the whore.” Paul got up and gave his wife a kiss and slapped their current plaything on the ass. “See you gents. I have a hotel to run.” He gathered up his coat and headed out.  
After The Mistress and her husband had left their company the guys sat and chatted like any group of guys. Talking about work, as much as Bucky was allowed to, their partners, sports, which always bored Loki, and of course whatever topics they wanted.   
Loki remained silent for over an hour. One of the many rules he was to follow without being told was to not speak unless directly addressed. It made him crazy not getting to participate but at the same time that was part of the game. Part of how he loved for Bucky to make him scream.   
“I am so impressed with how quiet your pretty little bitch is being.” John commented. He was a quiet man but probably the most experienced as a dominant. Bucky trusted and had learned from the guy. “You've done well with him.”  
“Thanks John.” Bucky looked at Loki. “Doll, do you want to show the guys what I gave you last week for being so good for me?”  
“May I Master?” Loki looked up with those brilliant green eyes.   
“He sounds so excited!” Quinn giggled. Keith gave him a firm look.  
Quinn was the only switch of the group. A capable dom in his own right but also Keith’s current plaything.   
Bucky chuckled. Quinn had confessed to having a bit of a crush on his Doll. He was probably more excited about what he might get to see than what Loki had gotten.  
Loki stood up as Bucky pushed his seat back. Bucky had him bend over with his ass facing the table.   
“You all good Doll?” He asked softly, knowing he was probably riding the edge of what Loki was willing to do.  
“Very good Master.”   
Bucky smacked his ass playfully. “Good. Down they go.” He pushed Loki's leather pants down off his ass and down his thighs, fully exposing him. Wedged firmly in his hole was a gold coloured plug with a large green rhinestone.   
“Cute. Bet that feels real good, Eh Pet.” Mark sneered. He was a more aggressive Dom than the others and the only true sadist in the group.   
“Yes Sir.” Loki tried to suppress the moan in his voice.  
“Then how’s about we strip ya?” Keith asked as Mark gave Loki’s plug a hard tap making Loki jump and moan softly.  
“I said hands off guys. He isn’t ready for that kind of play yet.”  
“Oh boo hoo.” Mark glared. Bucky smoothed Loki’s hair and kept his ground.   
“If it was your sub I'd respect your rules with it. I expect the same.”  
“You tease us with photos and video. Now he’s right here and you expect us to not touch.  
“Yes he does.” John speaks sternly. “He and his Pet have discussed it and it took him six months to be willing to do even this much. Just because you expect a sub to be easy doesn’t mean they all are.”  
“You doin’ alright Doll?” Bucky asked softly as the other two men argued.  
“Yes Master. He just caught me off guard.” Loki nuzzled into Bucky’s neck. Outside of submitting Loki would never have shown what Bucky could just tell. That he was shaken.  
“Good boy Doll.” He cooed at his sub who squirmed slightly. The affection and praise helping make him feel more stable. “I bet you want those pants off. All the way off.”  
“Please Master.”   
“Hey, James?” Keith piped up. “Quinn wants to ask something?”  
“Yes Quinn?”  
“Can your Pet and I sit and chat? I haven’t had a good talk with some else who is at least somewhat submissive in a while.”  
“Doll? ‘Sup to you.”  
“If Master says it’s okay then sure.” Loki smiled shyly as Bucky kissed his cheek.  
Keith pulled a collar from his pocket and put it on Quinn. “Strip. You know the rules. No touching, be good and play nice.”   
“Yes Sire.” Quinn blushed as he did what he was told.   
John and Mark walked away still arguing. Bucky wasn’t very close with Mark. They had joined the Villian’s Hideout the same night but Mark was greedy and liked to push hard boundaries with his subs. He was the sort of guy who messed up Loki.  
“You ever talk to the puppy you trained?” Keith asked as Quinn and Loki knelt on the floor talking quietly.   
“Yeah. All the time. Why?”  
“I was wondering about seeing if Quinn and I could set something up to play with him. Quinn wants to do some stuff that is beyond my area of expertise and one of them is having a puppy player fuck him like he’s an animal. I figured your friend would be a good candidate ‘cause he was so strong.” Keith looked at his empty glass. “Bitch, get me another beer.”  
Quinn looked up. “Yes Sire. May I get a drink as well?”  
Bucky ran his hand through Loki's hair. “Go with him. I want two fingers of scotch, you will ask for a long slow comfortable screw against the wall.”  
“Is… Is that a drink Master?” Loki raised an eyebrow.  
“Does it matter Doll?”  
“No Master. I am sorry I questioned you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always let me know if anything needs warnings that I haven't added in the tags. Thanks as always!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Quinn mess around... against direct commands from their Masters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of warnings:  
> Misbehaving Subs  
> Light Flirting  
> Arguing between Sub and Master  
> References to Loki's past  
> Cursing

Chp 7  
Quinn and Loki got up. Loki knew Quinn was staring at him.   
“James sure keeps a tight leash on you huh?”  
“I asked him too.” He shrugged at Quinn.   
“Yet you seem to like pulling on it?”  
“Indeed I do and James likes it.” Loki leaned on the bar. Quinn stopped a pace away.  
“Goddammit you are fucking hot!”  
Loki felt his cheeks go red. He knew he was good looking but to have someone say it so blatantly to his face was a bit much. Especially when submitting. “Thank you Quinn.” He managed to say before turning to face the bar and hide his face.  
“Awe. Does it embarrass you to get hit on?” Quinn teased, his dominate side coming out.    
Loki nodded, getting redder as Quinn leaned next to him. The bartender took their orders, making Loki repeat his three times and making him stutter in his humiliation.   
“You really like getting embarrassed huh Liam?”  
“Yes I do Quinn.” The shame and arousal in Loki's voice still clear even if his blush had receded.  
“Too bad your master said no touching.” Quinn smirked as Loki shifted uncomfortably. “I bet you're fun to jerk off.”  
“Again, I was the one who said no touching. Being a submissive is hard enough for me. Adding multiple masters would just be overwhelming for me, in a bad way.” Loki confessed quietly.   
“You’re kidding right?”  
“No. I don’t lie when I’m submitting. I brat and break my master’s rules, but I never lie. Just too risky.” He spoke before thanking the barkeep.   
“Why do it then? Why be a submissive?”  
“I always have been.” Loki shrugged.  
“Oh.” Quinn clued in. “It’s something you were punished for, and not in the way James punishes you.”  
“Exactly.” Loki stopped. “Now I have my master and he treats me kindly and with more respect than I deserve. Something I didn’t get much of before him.”  
“That’s why you seem so nervous.” Quinn set his glasses down before his master.  
“That and he probably wants me to fuck him but is to embarrassed to ask for it.” Bucky smirked as Loki handed him his drink. “Thanks Doll. No, you come here and get a kiss.” He pulled Loki into his lap and kissed him. Loki squirmed at the affection. “Good boy Doll. So good.” Holding him tight, he nuzzled his submissive's neck and whispered. “I love you.”  
 Loki whined happily and cuddled closer to his master. Bucky seemed to be waiting something, Loki didn’t say anything however. He let Bucky hold him a bit longer before asking to be allowed to return to his conversation. As he knelt down on his mat Loki could tell something was off. Bucky didn’t swat his ass or make him ask a second time like he normally did. However as soon as he was on his knees Quinn was stealing his attention.  
Quinn began to lightly flirt. Then he decided to pull on both their leashes. He stroked Loki’s chest, while he commented about how good it looked without any hair. How pretty Loki was and how well behaved he was being. Clearly taking a dominant tone as he spoke.   
Loki didn’t pull away. He knew he should but he was enjoying the attention and the soft touch was something he always took pleasure in.   
A moment later Loki shivered as he heard the click of his leash being clipped onto his collar. “Up and follow me, Doll.” Being snarled in his ear by his Master sent another shiver down his back. Yet he knew, both by the tone Bucky had used saying his play name and by the way Bucky kept yanking on the leash that something was off.  
Bucky shoved Loki into the bathroom and leaned against the door once it had closed behind him.  
“You wanna explain just what the fuck you were playing at?” He growled.   
Loki leaned into one hip with his arms crossed over his chest. “I was, as Quinn so wonderfully put it, “pulling on my leash.”. He said with a sardonic tone.   
“Really? Because it looked to me like you were letting another man try to dominate you.” The dark tone stayed in his master’s voice as Loki’s expression shifted subtlety. “He was talking to you in a dom voice and touching you. Then you parrot back something he said. How am I supposed to believe that you were just bein’ a brat?”  
“I was. You know I won’t lie about this sort of thing.”  
“Really? I'm just supposed to take you on your word when I've seen you let another guy touch you?”  
Bucky wouldn’t back down. He no longer seemed to be playing with his Doll.   
“What’s wrong James?” Loki asked, breaking a long standing rule. He was no longer playing either though. His voice had become a bit more quiet and a small amount of something he didn’t want to show was there. He was scared.  
Bucky didn’t seem to notice. “You push and pull and mess with me all the time. Now I'm supposed to believe that you absolutely wouldn’t leave me for someone younger and not as tied up in everything at home. In what universe does that make sense?”  
“I won’t James. I have no intentions too ever leave you.” Loki felt himself starting to fall apart a bit. He clenched his jaw to keep himself steady.  
“Yeah right. You won’t even tell me if you love me or not.”  
Loki stared at Bucky for a moment. That was what was so wrong. “I… I… I can’t. I mean I do but…”  
“But what Loki? Huh? What? Are you incapable of love? Is that it?” Bucky nearly yelled. Loki went still.  
“No. I do but… please just… let me go Bucky. I wanna go home.” He whimpered.  
Bucky looked at him. He could hear something change. After a breath he noticed it. Loki had withdrawn. “Loki?” his voice came out much calmer.  
Loki however snapped. “I can’t. I just can’t say it while I’m submitting okay? I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want to be here, I just want to go home. I don’t want to do this anymore.” He turned away, trying to hide.  
“Hey. No. I… I'm sorry I got mad. I just… I… please look at me. Please.” Bucky kept his voice soft. “I thought you had had a change of heart or something. If something is wrong we need to fix it.”  
“You yelled at me because I can’t say how I feel while submitting because I'm fucked up.” Loki turned back to his boyfriend but didn’t look up. “Now you’re mad at me and I pulled too hard and…”  
“No. We just… I didn’t know and well, I know I haven’t said how I feel either.”  
“But I can’t.”  
“Why?” Bucky gently brushed a black lock out of Loki's face. Loki finally looked up.  
“I don’t want to talk about it. Especially not here. It has to do with before.”  
Asgard. Bucky’s mind filled in the blank. He was right. Something back before everything had gone to shit for Loki had messed him up as a sub. “Please tell me. You don’t have to be specific, I just want to know so I don’t hurt you again.”  
Loki looked away again. “My last dom, he… he found out how strongly I felt for him. He used it to control me. He had me repeat “I love you, My Owner.” Again and again as he fucked me. Every time he took me he had me say it so many times before I could cum. He then forced me away when he was done with me and ignored me completely until he wanted me again. He… he was one of my brother’s friends too. So it wasn’t like I could avoid him. Now whenever I think about how much I care about or want someone all I feel is pain.”  
Bucky pulled him into his arms. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn’t know. I shouldn’t have pushed. I'm so sorry.”  
Loki didn’t say anything. He simply wrapped his arms around his lover.  
“I love you Loki.” Bucky whispered softly. He needed Loki to know he wasn’t mad anymore and that he really did want him.  
“And I, you. So very much.” Loki mumbled. “I love you so much. Just…”  
“No saying it while we play?”  
“Yeah.” Loki sighed. “I'm sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I got jealous. My fault.”  
“No, I broke rules.”  
Bucky kissed him on his cheek. “You always break rules Doll. Part of what makes me want you so bad.”  
“So what now?” Loki leaned into him.  
“You said you wanted to go home.” Bucky reached up the little bit and ran his hand through his Doll’s hair. “Is that still what you want?”  
“You swear you won’t ask me to say it again?”  
“Of course. Why?”  
“Because, I did break some rules…” Loki smirked as he wiped the tears off his face. Bucky could see that his Doll was already recovering.  
“You really are a brat. Though, I can get a bit of… vengeance. On you and that other little slut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GODS GUYS I'M SO SORRY!!! I thought I had Chapters 7-9 posted!! I have them ready and am working on 10 right now. There will be at least 11 chapters as well. So please stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta reader @thegingerslytherin.
> 
> Feel free to comment. I will try to respond. I will also try to post a new chapter every couple of weeks.


End file.
